


every now and then

by hellodeer



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, songfic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he and Kurogane aren't destined, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every now and then

**Author's Note:**

> so awhile ago in a brazilian forum for fics we had this thingy in the one direction fandom. for this one challenge we had to write fics for other fandoms based on songs the boys sang when they were in the x factor. so i wrote this to the sound of bonnie tyler's total eclipse of the heart [ as sung by one direction](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtxPIXE_Nrg). it is unbetaed so let me know if there's anything ridiculously wrong xx

_once upon a time, i was falling in love but now i'm only falling apart_

Forever begins in Yuuko’s backyard under heavy rain while she takes Fay’s tattoo and Kurogane’s sword and memories of Syaoran from Sakura (from Syaoran).

 

Forever is reaffirmed when they leave princess Sakura in the Clow Kingdom and start traveling the dimensions with a sad, broken Syaoran they don’t really know.

 

Fay could leave anytime he wanted, stay back in a world he liked, no longer a traveler. He could find that world’s Kurogane and live happily ever after, except it wouldn’t work; he would not be really happy, and the other Kurogane would already have another Fay, or find him one day.

 

(When they find a Sakura there is always a Syaoran beside her. There is always a Touya as her brother, always a Yukito too. Always a Fujitaka and a Nadeshiko. Fummas always chase after Kamuis, Seishiros always fall in love with Subarus, even if they don’t want to.

 

There was no Kurogane in Valeria, Fay is sure, or in Celes. There was no Fay (Yuui) in Nihon.

 

They were destined to find each other since forever, since before the beginning of everything. They are each other’s Fay and Kurogane, because there is a Kurogane for every Fay and a Fay for every Kurogane, the same way the sun rises day after day and there are no stars in some worlds. Some things are meant to be, and they are one of them.)

 

Fay smiled bitterly, taking a sip from his drink. If he and Kurogane were destined, why had he been feeling more and more lonely in the other man’s presence? Why didn’t he desire Kurogane’s kisses anymore, his hands, his smell? Why, instead of fighting, they had reached the level of cold silence that made Syaoran and Mokona look at them worriedly?

 

He heard moving coming from the hall and Kurogane appeared in the doorway, bedhead and sleepy face, his guard down like it only ever was with Fay. The sight of him didn’t make Fay’s heart race anymore, but he wanted to fist his hand in Kurogane’s old, soft sleep shirt, wanted to kiss his stomach where the skin was warm between the waistband of his pants and the black shirt, wanted to run his hand through Kurogane’s dark locks. Was this what falling out of love felt like? Was this falling in love again? Fay didn’t know. Maybe he could ask Watanuki next time he saw him.

 

Kurogane approached the couch, Fay looked away. He stared at the glass he was holding. Kurogane stopped before him, put his hand on Fay’s shoulder. Fay could feel the warmth of his fingers on his skin, all the way though his clothes. He still wouldn’t look at him.

 

Kurogane took the glass out of Fay’s hand, kissed him on the forehead. Fay closed his eyes. Okay, he thought. Okay. Let’s try again.

 

_forever's gonna start tonight_


End file.
